Maya (ToT)
Maya (マイ, Mai) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Maya is the food loving waitress who lives at the Sundae Inn. She is the only daughter of Jake and Colleen, and the granddaughter of Yolanda. She is very happy and carefree, and is quite fond of food, even though she is a terrible cook. Maya is interested in Chase, and he will be your rival for Maya's affection if you want to marry her. Also, unless you have a cast iron stomach, avoid eating anything she attempts to cook! 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event Exit your house for the morning on a sunny day to find Maya outside your door. She will present you with a good spicy pepper which you can accept or deny. ---- 4-Heart Event Talk to Maya before 11:00 AM on a sunny day. She'll ask you to meet her at the beach at 12:00 PM. Be at On the Hook by 12:50 PM for this event. The correct answer to Maya's question is "But I wanted to try yours..." If you have difficulty trying to do this event, try it on her day off. ---- 5-Heart Event When you leave your house in the morning, she will be standing there and she will give you a Chocolate Pudding. Later, around 8:00 - 10:00 AM, talk to Maya while she's at the Inn. Her request is to catch an Eel. They can be caught from Summer to Winter in the river, Maple Lake, and the Goddess Cave. Give Maya the Eel to complete the request. ---- Request Event ---- 6-Heart Event Talk to Maya before 11:00 AM on a sunny day. She'll ask you to meet her at Alan's Tree at 12:00 PM. Be there by 12:50 PM. There, she will confess her love to you. You can then choose to either reject or accept her. ---- Proposal Upon reaching eight hearts and completing all her heart events, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to caramel falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Maya and she will ask to talk more private. After the proposal is over, you proceed to the Town Hall where the mayor will randomly determine your wedding date. There are two choices: "The sooner, the better" or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." Choose one of the two options, and Hamilton will inform you of your wedding date. 'Marriage' Maya will now call you "Darling" and give a Box Lunch to you every morning. The quality of the lunch box depends on your affection level. 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Maya will have a friendly and laidback personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have brown, dreamy eyes, a soft smile, and brown hair. The boy's hair will be medium brown and looks a little unkempt, like bedhead. The girl's hair will be light brown, shoulder-length, and curled at the ends. 'Rival' The rival for Maya's love is Chase, whom, after Daren's Rainbow is completed, will compete for her affection. If the main character has at least two hearts for both Maya and Chase but chooses not to marry either, their marriag e will occur. They will end up with a daughter named Dakota. Rival Heart Events (NOTE!' 'In order to trigger rival events you must befriend the person of YOUR character's sex to 2 hearts for the first event, and then later 3 hearts for the final event. These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) 2-Heart Event After befriending Maya to 2 hearts (if you're a girl) or Chase to 2 hearts (if you're a boy) and entering the Sundae Inn on a sunny/cloudy day (except for Sunday) between 3:00 and 11:50PM, the following scene will take place: Chase: 'Turns to see Maya in the kitchen doorway. ''"Oh, it's you, Maya. Sorry, Yolanda isn't here right now." '''Maya: Sways arms. "No, I came to see you today!" Smiles. Chase: Shrugs. "Okay, I'll give you one of my leftover dishes." Hands her a dish of his cooking. Maya: Takes the dish and immediately eats it. ♥ "Wow, you added a subtle touch of red herbs! It's really good!" Chase: Shrugs again. "You do have a refined palate, I'll give you that." Maya: ! "Oops! I forgot! That's not why I came here! I wanted you to taste something I made..." Pulls out a pastry dish. Chase: Shakes his head. "Uh... I've had...experience...in the past with your cooking, you know..." Maya: 'Sweats nervously. ''"I know! But I was really, really careful this time, so I think it'll be fine!" '''Chase: "Really? Did you triple-check the ingredients? You sure it's good?" Maya: Looks depressed and shakes her head. "I put my heart and soul into it... just one bite, please!" Chase: Takes the dish and eats it slowly. ☠ "Ugh...!" Clutches his stomach. Maya: Sweats nervously again. "H-how was it?" Chase: Shakes his head. "Words can barely describe it, but I'll try... It has the texture of sandpaper, it's way too sweet, and it's so thick that I don't think I can even swallow it!" Maya: 'Buries her face in her hands and cries. ''"Waaaahhhh! Why would you say that?!" '''Chase: I'm sorry, I'm just going to spit it out in the sink. Is that okay?" Maya: 'Glares and stomps her foot angrily. ''"Spit it out?! What?! Why are you even ASKING me? Chase, you're so MEAN!" Runs out of the kitchen. ---- '3-Heart Event ' After befriending Maya to 3 hearts (if you're playing a girl), or Chase (if you're playing a boy) and entering the Sundae Inn on a sunny/cloudy day (except for Sunday) between 3:00 and 11:50PM, the following scene will take place: 'Maya: '...H-Here, Chase. Please take this! 'Chase: '''A blue feather... What?! Are you popping the question?! '*Maya nods* Chase: 'Whoa! But, why...? '''Maya: '''Because... I mean... I'm... in... in love... with you, Chase... '''Chase: '''That's a lie. You don't love me, you love my cooking, right? '''Maya: '''Huh? '''Chase: '''How can you fall in love with someone's cooking? '''Maya: '''S-So what? What's wrong with falling in love with your cooking?! Chase, you're mean, cruel, cold, and I hate you! '''Chase: '''How am I to blame...? '''Maya: '''But... But... you cooking is the best! I wanna eat your cooking every day...! I worked so hard to find that blue feather... Chase, you idiot! '''Chase: '''I didn't say I wouldn't accept it, you airhead... 'Gallery Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters